Because of Her
by RosesAndStripes
Summary: A collection of fluffy moments surrounding the Cullens and Renesmee. Maybe Jacob and the pack in later chapters. - no longer a oneshot - Previously named...Completeness:Edward and Renesmee
1. Completeness

E pov

I was sitting on my black couch in our cottage, just listening to the faint breathing of my daughter in another room. She was sick with the flu. Bella and the rest of my family had gone hunting and would be gone for a few days, leaving me to care for my poor daughter. As I thought of my Renesmee, I decided that I would go and check on her. I walked into her room as quietly as possible. She laid there, an angel in the moonlight. I smiled at the sight of my beautiful daughter. She was perfect with her beautiful bronze curls, and her big doe eyes framed with thick lashes. Her tiny body looked that of a five year old, although she was only two. Her small body was curled into a ball no doubt in reaction to the cold of this snowy night. I carefully walked over to her bed and sat on the corner of it so that I could clearly see her. Serenity was painted on her face, but there was also another emotion. _Pain, emotional pain._ I was puzzled, what could she possibly be thinking that would cause such pain after having lived for only such a short time. I stared down at my daughter as the thoughts swarmed inside my head. As if she could sense me there, Renesmee opened her big beautiful chocolate eyes and peered up into my own. "I'm sorry Renesmee, did I wake you?" I asked, concern coating my voice.

"No, I was having a bad dream anyway," she whispered as she climbed into my lap. She snuggled up to me and nuzzled my chest. I carefully and lovingly wrapped my arms around her as she sighed in content.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked as I gently placed the back of my hand against her forehead. I estimated her temperature to be around one hundred and one degrees. I began to worry at the thought, but can you blame me, I technically died because of the flu. I had every right to be worried, and even a little paranoid.

"Not really, but it's okay." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned against me.

"Alright, but do you want to tell me about that bad dream you had?"

"Um… I don't know if I should." She said as she bit her bottom lip, something she inherited from Bella.

"Renesmee, you can tell me anything, and I especially want to know about something that is hurting you," I responded as I drew her closer to me and nuzzled her bronze locks.

"You wanted to kill me." She said this as a statement, not a question, and if my heart were still beating, it would have stopped right then and there. She must have taken my silence as a confirmation of her fears, for she began to speak again.

"You wanted to kill me because I was hurting Momma, because _I_ was killing _her._" She whispered. I wanted to cry, and even though I could not, I was still repressing sobs as I stared down at my daughter. How could I tell her the truth that I had thought of her as a monster until only a few days before her birth? How could I tell her that I wanted her gone the moment I found out that Bella was pregnant? But to lie to her, that would be just as cruel. I sighed as I stared into her sorrow-filled eyes.

"Renesmee, come with me." I said softly as I walked out of her room, the house, and into the forest. She snuggled into me farther to escape the freezing wind as I ran. The blanket I had grabbed on our way out was wrapped tightly around her small form. I stopped as I came to a familiar clearing, and walked out of the shadows and into the moonlit meadow. Her eyes lit up through her pain and sorrow, and for a moment she was at least slightly happy. I walked to the center of the meadow, and sat cross-legged in the snow-covered grass.

"Renesmee," she looked up at me expectantly. "There is something you need to understand, and though it may be hard, I need you to try for me, okay." I said to her as she silently nodded, the pain once again returning to her eyes.

"The world is full of strange and different things, but some people, most people in fact, refuse to except that. They believe what is supported by evidence, and reject those new and different things. When something different crosses a person's path, they will usually automatically think that that new thing is bad. They will attempt to get rid of it, because in this world, different is scary. We believe in fact, and anything that goes against reason is either destroyed, or kept in isolation. This is how it has been for so long now, my love, and when I found out that your mother was going to have you, I acted just like those people. You were different, for we had never heard of such a thing as a half human, half-vampire child. It went against everything that I had been told, everything that I had come to believe. Therefore, I immediately wanted to get rid of you. Well, not you per say, but the idea that you were to be born at all. The idea frightened me, and I acted on impulse. As a creature of instinct, I misjudged you as a threat to my love, and my family, and for that Renesmee, I am sorry. If I had thought it through, then I would have never acted the way I had." I concluded as I stared down at her. Then she spoke.

"Did Momma want me gone too, was she also afraid." She asked. I laughed softly under my breath.

"No Renesmee, your mother was one of the people who welcomed new thing with open arms. She was someone who, instead of running away from things that she didn't understand, thought of these new things as a challenge. She thrived to overcome these challenges, to see what they would bring no matter the consequences. And I must tell you, I am so glad that she did, for if she hadn't," I stared down at her, "I would have never known of the miracle that lay beneath all of the chaos, never known what true completeness felt like." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her closer to me. I looked down into her eyes to see tears building up. I began to apologize, but she quickly silenced me by throwing her arms around my neck.

"I love you daddy." She whispered

"I love you too my Renesmee, never doubt that," I replied, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "Now lets get you home so you don't get more sick." As I ran home, I listened to the quiet heartbeat of my sleeping daughter. _Completeness. _


	2. Elation

E pov

After a short time Renesmee and I reached the house. I bounded effortlessly up the steps and through the doors to the cottage, and was able to physically feel the rise in temperature. Apparently Nessie could too, for her muscles, which I hadn't noticed were tensed up, relaxed in an automatic response to the sudden warmth that engulfed us. I felt her stir, and laughed lightly as she looked up at me groggily through droopy eyes. I watched as she yawned, her mouth forming that perfect little O shape, and couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence she radiated.

Pausing to think for a moment, I quickly placed the back of my hand against her forehead, satisfied at finding that her fever had not spiked during our little expedition through the woods. _Good, _I thought, _I really should have thought that one through before bringing her out into the cold. _I frowned internally at my own thoughtless actions, but the smile returned as quick as it disappeared when I felt a small hand on my cheek. I gazed down into Renesmee's chocolate orbs as I felt the familiar feeling of her thoughts racing behind my eyes. _I was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace with Renesmee curled up in my lap and a book in my hands as I quietly read to her. _The thought stream ended shortly after it began, but I got the intended message behind it.

"What story would you like me to read Renesmee?" I asked quietly. She rolled her eyes at me in a very Bella-like manner before moving her little hand once again to my cheek. I laughed once more as a picture of one of Nessie's many Harry Potter books floated into my mind.

"Of coarse, silly me. Which one would you like me to read sweetheart?" I asked. Ever since Emmett had gotten her the first book, she has been thoroughly obsessed with them, constantly asking for someone to read them to her. It could be worse I suppose, she could be obsessed with a vampire novel. Renesmee had a very thoughtful look on her face before she made her decision. Bringing her hand up to rest against my face, she showed me her choice.

"The Goblet of fire it is then." I agreed while smirking. She pouted, an adorable sight if I do say so myself. Laughing under my breath, I placed her gently on the sofa before running to her room to find the book she'd requested. On my way back to my daughter, I grabbed a few pillows from mine and Bella's room and a glass of water for Nessie. The sight that greeted me when I returned to the living room had me laughing so hard that had I been human, tears would have surely been falling from my eyes. Renesmee had apparently been trying to wiggle her way out of the blanket I had placed around her, but had only succeeded in getting herself stuck further. She had just resorted to biting at the blanket with her teeth, since her hands were wrapped tight in the blanket. Upon hearing my laughter, my distressed little girl turned her head to glare at me, a full-fledged pout gracing her features.

"Daddy!" She whined, separating the word daddy into two syllables to emphasize her point. I knew I should help her, but I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Renesmee." I whined back in the exact same tone she had used. This caused her to growl at me quietly and I took this as my cue to help her out of the blankets. I knew she hated feeling trapped, so I could only push her so far before she got scared. Even if I thought it was funny, it wasn't worth making my daughter cry.

"Alright, alright, stop squirming." I laughed as I helped her get her arms and legs out from her blanket cocoon.

"There, all better. Would you like some water sweetheart?" Without saying a word she went to grab the glass, which I in turn surrendered to her while raising an eyebrow. I watched in amusement as she glared at me over the rim or her glass. My amusement only grew as she perfectly mirrored my expression, and soon the both of us were once again sent into a laughing fit. Her high-pitched, childlike giggles reverberated through the almost empty cottage warming my heart to the very core. Once our laughter ended, I put her now empty glass aside and lifted her up onto my lap. She curled into my chest like a kitten as I flipped open to the page that had the bookmark. As I read I could see the internal battle raging within her small form. On one hand, I was reading one of her favorite stories, on the other, she was almost too tired to keep her eyes open. Finally the battle was won, and for the seemingly hundredth time that night I smiled down at my little girl as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Placing the bookmark back into the book, I carefully lifted her and her blanket up and began walking towards her room. Once there, I settled her under the covers of her bed and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight love," I whispered into her ear. As I headed out the door, I could hear a small voice from behind me.

"Goodnight daddy." Smiling to myself I turned off the lights and walked back into the living room. Grabbing the pillows from the sofa, I made my way into mine and Bella's room, being careful not to step on any of Renesmee's discarded toys or books. As I neared the bed I realized that I was exhausted. Not in the sense that I wanted to lay down and sleep, merely that I wanted nothing more than to relax. I sighed as I fell onto the bed in a very ungentlemanly manner, my eyes closing in content as I curled up under the silky sheets. I never realized how comforting ones bed could be. It was like a warm embrace from someone you love, giving you a sense of security and comfort. I nuzzled my face under the blankets so that only my hair could be seen above them, sighing in relaxation. I don't know how long I had spent just laying there, but the next thing I knew I could hear muffled giggling coming from the direction of the doorway. I shot up quickly, my eyes wide at having been caught.

"Oh Bella, I didn't hear you get back. Welcome home Love." I said as I sunk back down into the covers.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"How did you, a vampire and a mind reader, not hear Emmett's jeep drive up and drop me off?" she asked, still giggling through her hands. If I were a human I would have blushed, instead I just lowered my head until my bangs covered my eyes making it impossible to see my expression.

"I was relaxing." I mumbled, almost to quietly for her to hear. _Almost_. She merely laughed as she came to lie beside me in the bed. I settle back against the massive pile of pillows as she rested her head on my chest.

"Is Renesmee doing better?" she asked, her tone now concerned.

"Yes, her fever went up for a while, but it was almost nonexistent when I put her to bed."

"That's good, did you two do any father daughter bonding while I was away?" She was laughing again, so I knew she knew something.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Alice told me what you two did tonight. It was good that she had the courage to ask you about that, and even better that you told her the truth. I had been so afraid that that simple miscommunication would create a gap between the two of you, and if it hadn't been addressed it probably would have." She said. Her voice sounded relieved.

"Hmm, I had been worried about that too. But I'm afraid, what if she comes to hate me for the things I thought about her prior to her birth. I know she might not now, but what if this drives her away from us, from m-." Bella pressed her finger to my lips in order to stop my nervous ranting.

"Edward, you're her father, she could never hate you. If anything this has strengthened the bond between the two of you. Now she knows that she can ask you about anything and that you'll always give her a truthful answer. So don't worry." She finished her speech with a light chuckle. I smiled at her before wrapping my arms around her waist. Together we watched the moon and the stars, and only one word could describe what I was feeling. _Elation._


	3. Fear

E pov

"Wake up Nessie, its time to go visit Uncle Jasper and Uncle Em." I whispered while poking my daughter's stomach. I could tell she was awake from the feint traces of a smile that lingered on her lips. She was ticklish, that much I knew, and I never gave up a chance to make her laugh. I chuckled when she jumped away from my finger as I poked her again.

"I don wanna wake up yet." She mumbled, her words hardly intelligible through her pillow.

"I know, but you can sleep when we get to Grandpa Carlisle's house okay."

"Nuh-uh, no deal daddy." I smirked at her bold statement before snatching her out from underneath the comfort of her blankets. She made a whining noise in protest to my actions, and I couldn't help but tease her a bit more.

"Don't whine Renesmee, you sound like a dog." I criticized playfully. She glared at me for a moment before an evil smile swept over her angelic features.

"If I'm a dog then I should be allowed to spend more time with Jakey." I froze on the spot in mortification. My little girl spent too much time with that mutt as it was.

"Nessie." I warned, my tone firm. She looked up at me in defiance before huffing in irritation. That was the end of the conversation while I let her get dressed and eat her breakfast. Renesmee's case was a curious one. For some time we had thought that she would only ever drink blood, like a true vampire. However, as she grew older she began craving both blood and human food. Now she ate human food most of the time aside from the occasional hunting trip we took her on. Once she was dressed, fed, and ready to go Bella, Nessie and I piled into my Volvo and headed out towards Carlisle's house. Bella and I were going out to spend some much needed alone time together, and we had been planning on leaving Renesmee with Carlisle and Esme today. Only later did we find out that Carlisle would be working until late, and that all the girls aside from Bella would be going to the mall in Seattle. That left Emmett and Jasper. At first I had been dead set against leaving my little girl in the hands of my brothers, but Bella convinced me that she would be perfectly fine as long as Jasper was there.

Renesmee had a tendency to do anything Emmett asked, resulting in her getting hurt frequently, however she respected Jasper almost as much as she respected Carlisle, therefore she would never go against his word. So, after seriously considering the pros and cons of the situation, I decided that it would be acceptable to leave Nessie with Jasper.

Once situated in the car, Renesmee began talking animatedly to her mother whom sat shotgun besides me.

"-and then daddy started reading me the Goblet of fire, but I fell asleep. Oh, and I had this dream that we all went to visit Nahuel, but I got lost in the jungle, and I had to live with this family of leopards." She ranted as she bounced in her seat. Bella giggled at how much Renesmee resembled Alice at the moment.

" I have a very bad feeling about today Love, she's hyper enough as it is already." I whispered to Bella, the words going unnoticed by my preoccupied daughter. Bella rolled her eyes at my unnecessary concern.

"Relax Edward, she'll be just fine." I just hummed as a response, unable to accept her reasoning.

The car rolled to a stop and Emmett and Jasper were beside it in a flash.

"Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz!" Nessie yelled as she propelled herself out of the door and into Jasper's waiting arms. She nuzzled into his neck as the two of them said their hellos. Getting out of the car, Bella and I followed the trio up the porch steps and into the house.

"I missed you Uncle Jazz, you too Uncle Em. Mmhmm, I missed you guys a lot." She said as she wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck. They had been gone hunting for quite a long time compared to how often Nessie usually saw them.

"We missed you too squirt, now go hug your mom and dad so they can leave. Bella! Make your hubby stop glaring at me."

I growled lightly at my supposed older brother and his jokes. I already regretted making the decision to leave Nessie alone with these two. She had never been alone with only them before, there was always someone else there whether it is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Bella or myself. Worried wasn't a strong enough adjective to cover the emotion that coursed through me as I hugged my daughter goodbye. I was terrified. But even so I slid into the drivers seat of my Volvo and drove away.

J pov

"Alright Ness, what do you want to do, hmm." I asked my niece. I was honestly excited about getting to spend some time with her. Apparently I have grown rather attached to her. She was always following me around, asking about my past and the things I do or like. She does this with everyone in the family, but she seems most interested in my past. Unlike the other members of my family, she seemed to enjoy the stories I told her of the wars and battles I had witnessed, and had been begging me constantly to teach her how to fight. That had put both Edward and Bella into a frenzy, but after some minor persuasion and under cover mood changing, they eventually agreed to let me teach her a little. What they didn't know was that she could probably fight better than everyone by now. Renesmee was quick thanks to her father, and she had a cunning mind like her mother. I had taught her to watch the way a person or object moves in order to determine their next step, which we had practiced on one of the hunting trips.

"Can you teach me how to play soccer?" She asked. Well, if that wasn't random. I would have thought she would ask about baseball first, seeing as how it was the main sport for the Cullens. But she did seem more suitable to play soccer.

"Alright, but do you care to tell me why you are so suddenly interested in soccer?" I asked.

"I was watching Nemo, but I got tired of that so I flipped through the channels and it landed on a soccer game. It was really interesting and looked like a lot of fun." She said with a shrug. I laughed as I carried her towards the door that led to the garage. We had to have a soccer ball somewhere in here. _Baseball bat, football, lacrosse ball, tennis racquet, ping-pong paddle…ah! _I picked up the soccer ball after placing Nessie on the ground and began walking out to the back yard. It was a rather sunny day, so my skin sparkled brightly. Nessie's skin didn't sparkle, but seemed to glow faintly, to faintly for a human to see. I walked into the middle of the small meadow we called a backyard and sat down cross-legged in the grass. Even sitting I was as tall as Nessie, my head level with hers.

"Now, do you know what the objective of soccer is?" I asked. She shook her head yes, so I continued. "Alright then, tell me what it is."

"Your supposed to kick the ball up the field and kick the ball into the net of your opponent, right." She said, her voice confident, but the question was still evident in her voice.

"Yes, that's true, but there is more to soccer then that. You have to be able to keep and play your position, and you need to be able to weave through the opponents team." She nodded as she sat across from me in the same position.

"Now, when you kick the ball," I started, "you need to hit it with the inside of your foot, not your toe." I grabbed her little foot carefully in my hand and ran my fingers over the inside of her shoe. Showing her where she was supposed to kick it. "Don't hit it to hard, or you'll lose control of it." She nodded as she waited patiently for me to continue. Instead, I grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her up so she was standing, while I rose off of the ground. "Now, watch this." I told her as I began to slowly dribble the ball across the grass. She watched my feet intently as she followed me around.

"Now you try." She took the ball from me using her feet and carefully began to dribble in small circles. I laughed at how concentrated she looked, following the ball with her eyes. After a short while she paused and stared up at me triumphantly.

"I did it!" she squealed. I smiled down at her before crouching down to be level with her.

"Good, now try this." I said as I began to run slowly. She followed me once again, eyes training on my every move. After giving the ball back to her, I sank to the ground and watched as my niece ran around laughing.

"Psst! Jasper, what are you doing!" I closed my eyes in irritation as Emmett whispered to me dramatically.

"What does it look like I'm doing genius, I'm teaching Nessie how to play soccer."

"Soccer, why soccer? She should be learning how to play football. Yep, that's what I'm gonna do right now." He said as he ran over towards Renesmee.

"Hey Squirt! How 'bout you come hang with Uncle Em. It'll be a lot more fun than staying with Jasper." Emmett said my name like it was a cuss word. _He's just jealous,_ I thought. I sighed as I watched my poor niece get lifted up over his shoulder and hauled into the house. _There goes my alone time with Renesmee_.

Em pov

That Jasper thinks he's so great, him and his stupid stories. I have to admit that I was probably being childish, but Nessie was my niece too, and I deserved some time with her.

"Alright Squirt, what do you want to do first, wrestling, football, videogames-."

"Can we make a cake?" she asked. It sounded so adorable coming from her, and I couldn't help but nod. After all, how hard could it be to make one simple cake?

An hour and a half later

"Uncle Em, I don't think we did this right." Renesmee giggled. She was covered head to toe in flower with chocolate icing smudged on her face and hands. The kitchen wasn't much better, with a thin coat of flower and eggs and water as well as icing on the floor and counters. Eggshells were lying on the counter and we had somehow managed to burn part of the wallpaper near the stove. I had moved our toaster so that it covered the scorch marks, so hopefully Esme wouldn't see them. About halfway through our little attempted cooking session, Jasper had shown up and decided to help us out. Some help he turned out to be. Both him and I had egg goop in our hair and flower covering our clothes. He had some icing smeared above his right eyebrow, and some on his back from a 'hug' I gave him earlier.

"I'd have to agree," I said as I looked at our burnt, flat, and nasty looking cake.

"Well, if you had just listened to me Emmett, we wouldn't be covered in kitchen ingredients now would we." Jasper snapped towards me while removing an eggshell from Nessie's hair. I growled at him through my teeth.

"Are you saying that this is MY fault? You're the one who was supposed to know how to do this, and look how the cake turned out. Now Nessie's gonna starve!" he rolled his eyes at me, letting some of his irritation leak out into the room.

"Don't blame your stupidity on me Emmett."

CRASH

I had jumped at him, teeth bared, but he was somewhat prepared. We both tumbled to the floor of the kitchen, breaking one of Esme's chairs in the process.

"Nice going dumb ass, now Esme's going to kill us both!" He snapped as he kicked me off of him. We continued the fight in the living room, attempting to not break anything else. We almost succeeded, but then Jasper lunged at me from the side. I had not been prepared for his attack, and it sent the two of us tumbling through one of the windows in the living room. The sound of glass breaking could be heard through the entire house. I only ever felt the emotion I was feeling when I upset Esme or Rosalie. And there was only one word that could truthfully explain the ice running through my bloodless veins. _Fear._


	4. Embarrassment

Renesmee pov

_Busted_. I thought as I stared out the broken window that my uncle's had just went flying through. Nana was going to wring their necks when she came home, and I couldn't wait. I watched with interest as the sun broke through the clouds causing my uncle's to sparkle like diamonds. A sparkling next to me caught my attention, and I looked down to see the pieces of broken glass casting rainbows in the sunlight. It was so pretty, and I couldn't help it as I reached down to pick one of the pieces up. I wrapped my fingers and palm around the piece, gripping it a bit too hard. I flinched as I felt pain shoot up my arm, and watched as blood began to drip down my wrist.

I gasped and dropped the piece of glass, clenching my bleeding hand into a fist as my hand started to sting. My gasp had apparently drawn my uncle's attention away from their fight because the next thing I knew two sets of hands were working frantically to stop the pain and blood flow. I could feel tears building up, but refused to let them fall in front of Uncle Jazz. I prided myself in being strong just like him and daddy. Maybe not like Uncle Em, because he's a little weird.

"Emmett, go get Carlisle's bag from upstairs. Then go clean up the glass. I'll get her hand cleaned up." Uncle Jazz said, sending calming waves through the room. He then turned to me, and I suddenly felt very, very sleepy. My eyes drooped as he swept me up into his arms and continued to carry me into the kitchen. He set me down on the table just as Uncle Em came in through the door. He handed Uncle Jazzy Grandpa Carlisle's black doctor bag wordlessly, probably freaking out on the inside. I can understand why he's nervous though, not only was Nana going to be angry, but now they had to worry about Daddy. I knew that Daddy, Mama, and Auntie Rosalie were going to throw a fit because I got hurt. I felt guilty then, realizing that Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Em were going to get into trouble because of me.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jazzy," I whispered as I looked down at my feet. His looked up from my hand that he was wrapping to stare at me in shock.

"Why are _you _sorry Ness, we should be the one's apologizing, not you?" I shook my head as he said this, denying what he was saying.

"No, I'm the one who picked up the glass even though I knew it was dangerous, and now you and Uncle Em are going to get into trouble from Daddy and Nana." I couldn't stop the tears then, but they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of regret. To my surprise, he laughed. I glared at him. Here I was burning with regret and crying, and he had the nerve to laugh at me!

"Oh Renesmee, you really are your parents' daughter. On one hand you're like Bella, always worrying about other people before yourself, and then you're like Edward, blaming everything on yourself." He laughed while wiping my tears away with his thumb. I looked up at him, confused. He smiled before continuing. "You wouldn't have hurt yourself in the first place if Emmett and I hadn't crashed through the window, so it can't be your fault." I opened my mouth to argue, but he covered it with his hand.

"It's not your fault Renesmee, and about Edward and Esme, well, a pissy Edward we can deal with, it's Esme we're afraid of. So don't worry. Now sit still so I can finish bandaging your hand." I smiled at him and nodded, holding back out my hurt arm. I could hardly feel the pain anymore, but the stuff he wrapped my palm in was itchy and annoying. He laughed as I glared at it, before lifting me up and carrying me back into the living room. Uncle Em had apparently finished cleaning up the glass, because he was suddenly next to me.

"Are you okay Squirt, does it still hurt, we're sorry." I giggled at his frantic apologies, before leaning over and placing both of my hands over his mouth.

"You're too loud Uncle Em, I'm fine see." I said as I showed him my wrapped hand.

"Yep, she was a total trouper Em, didn't even cry." Uncle Jazz laughed proudly, as I beamed at his praise. Uncle Em laughed before looking thoughtful.

"So what do you want to do now, Nessie?" What did I want to do? I wasn't sure. Something that couldn't possibly be dangerous or hazardous in any way was probably best. That ruled out almost everything, well _almost _everything.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked. Both of them sighed in relief, glad that I had chosen something safe to do. I bet they didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"Now that we can do." They laughed as we made our way to the couch in front of the T.V. Uncle Em went over to the shelf next to the T.V. and began to search through all of the dvd's.

"What movie do you want to watch Nessie? How about Wallace and Gromit," I shook my head. "Wall-E," again a no, "Night at the Museum," another no, "Aladdin?" I sighed in agitation before hopping off of Uncle Jazz's lap and walking towards were Uncle Em stood. I pulled on his pant leg and he happily lifted my up so I could see. _Peter pan, Little mermaid, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Pacifier, Dr. Dolittle, Shiloh, Cinderella, Snow white, Sleeping Beauty, The beauty and the Beast. Aha! _I picked up the movie I wanted to watch. I had been rifling through the section of movies deemed too old for me a few weeks ago, and came across one I thought I would like. I had snuck it into my pile of movies for further notice. I picked it up and handed it to Uncle Em before hopping out of his arms and skipping back to the couch.

I had just made it to Uncle Jazz before I heard Uncle Em's disbelieving voice from behind me.

"_Tremors? _You want to watch Tremors. How did you even get this?" He asked. I shrugged before responding.

"I was looking around and found it. Can we please watch it, _please! _I really want to." I pleaded.

"It might scare you Nessie, are you sure you want to watch it?" I nodded at Uncle Jazz and he sighed in defeat. "Put it in Emmett, if she starts to get scared we'll just turn it off." I smiled triumphantly as I snuggled into his side. Uncle Em put the movie in, grabbed the remote, and turned off the lights before coming over to sit next to me. The opening credits rolled in and I was immediately sucked in.

Some time later

I gasped as one of the giant wormy things ate Earl's horse. It was horrible and addicting all at the same time. Uncle Jazz must have felt my fear, for the next thing I knew he was telling Emmett to turn it off. I gaped at him before darting out just in time to snatch the remote from Uncle Em.

"What are you doing!" I hissed as I gripped the remote.

"You're scared Nessie, he was just turning it off." I glared at him before turning back to the movie.

"I can't stop watching now! I have to see if Val and Earl make it to Bixby!" He went to argue but I shushed him.

"Did she just shush m-."

"Shhhh!" I interrupted. If he didn't be quiet then I wouldn't hear what Val was saying. Both of them sighed in defeat before turning their attention back to the screen.

Some more time later…

I jumped as the Graboid crashed through Burt's wall. I was now sitting directly in front of the T.V, with my eyes thoroughly glue to the screen. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the questioning glances that Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz shot me, but otherwise ignored them. It was just getting good with Burt and his wife on the roof talking to Val and Earl when I heard the door open. I was so absorbed in my movie that I hardly registered the startled gasps that sounded from the direction of the doorway.

"Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen, what have you two been doing today!" That voice made me freeze, but then I remembered that it wasn't me who was in trouble. I continued to watch as the graboid almost ate Val as he ran to the tractor.

"What movie is Nessie watching?" My Mama asked. I was getting irritated; if they didn't be quiet then I was going to miss something.

"What are you watching sweethear-?"

"Shush! Can't you see I'm trying to watch!" I hissed as I interrupted. I saw the shocked look on my daddy's face while Uncle Em snickered.

"Nessie, you shouldn't be watching this, I'm going to have to turn it off." I growled as his hand reached towards me and cradled the remote closer to my chest. He looked startled at my sudden outburst, but his surprise quickly turned into anger. I hardly ever went against what daddy said, but I _had _to see the end of this movie.

"Don't you growl at me, young lady." He scolded. "Now give me the remote Renesmee." He reached towards me once again and in a last attempt to keep him away I threw my hands out and pushed them against his chest. He looked like he was about to lecture me about my bad behavior, but something stopped him.

"Renesmee, what happened to you hand?" I froze at the emotion coating his voice. He was furious, I could tell, but I didn't know if it was because of my behavior or the fact that I hurt myself.

"I just got a little cut is all." I lied in an attempt to keep the blame off of Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em. He glared at my hand before flipping it palm-up. I flinched as he began to carefully unwrap the bandages, knowing full well that he wouldn't like what he saw. As he began, I noticed the others, save Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em, crowding around to see what upset daddy so much. _My _attention however, was once again on the movie. Everyone was now safely in the tractor and the worms were attempting to eat them.

Edwards Pov

I unwrapped the bandages over Nessie's hand carefully, so as to not cause her any pain. Once all of the wrapping was off, I could see her wound clearly. There was a two-inch long gash in my baby girl's hand, granted it wasn't very deep, but still. It was amazing that all she seemed to care about was that goddamned movie in front of her. Although I'm happy that she is focused on that and not on the pain, it was still incredible.

Bella, who had been watching from over my shoulder, suddenly turned to my brothers, her eyes blazing.

"What. Did. You. Do!" she hissed to them. They both leaned away from her, fearing her fury.

"We, we." Emmett sighed. "Jasper and I got into a fight when the cake practically exploded and while we were wrestling we flew through a window. Then the sun came out and made rainbows which Nessie thought were cute so she picked one up, but it cut her hand."

Bella pov

Emmett told us his little speech all in one breathe, leaving us to ponder over what the hell it meant.

"Rainbows?" –Carlisle

"Exploding cake?" – Alice

"My window!" – Esme

Jasper sighed before he spoke,

"Emmett and I broke the window and Nessie thought the broken pieces of glass were pretty since they were casting rainbows, so she picked one up and cut herself." He explained. My anger lessened somewhat, but I was still upset that they hurt my baby. But it wasn't completely their fault.

"Alright, but why are you three covered in, well, what _are_ you covered in?" I asked. Both of them just gave me sheepish grins before Nessie spoke from were she sat while Edward re-wrapped her hand.

"I asked Uncle Em if we could bake a cake, then Uncle Jazz cam in an attempted to help." She said, her eyes not once leaving the television screen. She was met by a few laughs before Esme snapped.

"That's it, the two of you are going to get cleaned up and I am going to inspect the kitchen and so help me if it's destroyed I will ground you both. Also, you are going to go out later and buy me a new window. It has to be exactly the same one and I don't care if you have to travel to every store in North America. You two will find it and you won't come home until you do. Do you understand?" We all stared at her (aside from Renesmee who was still absorbed in her movie). Both boys looked down at there feet.

"Yes Mom," they chorused, before they disappeared upstairs.

"What are they feeling right now?" I asked Edward. He laughed to me as he smiled, reading their minds.

"_Embarrassment."_


	5. helpless

**Here's the next chapter. I'll be going to San Francisco soon, but I'll try to throw another chapter**

**together before I leave. Enjoy.**** I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Bella pov

Dear lord, what is it with Renesmee nowadays. Did she hit a rebellious streak, I mean honestly. Here I was, just walking into the Cullens' house with Edward, thinking I was going to be ambushed by my smiling daughter, only to be met with a worried Esme and a confused and slightly miffed Carlisle.

"What happened, where's Renesmee?" I asked, a tad bit concerned by the look on Carlisle's face, not to mention the fact that he was mumbling to himself.

"Well, we're still trying to figure that one out, dear." Esme responded, shooting a worried look at her husband. I watched as Edward examined the man who had been his father for so long, watching as he cautiously approached the mumbling vampire.

"Carlisle, what happened?" he asked, his voice hesitant. Carlisle stopped mumbling long enough to look up at everyone before he sighed.

"It seems," he began, "that little Miss Renesmee is upset with me." Edward and I both looked at Carlisle incredulously. Surely she hadn't fought with Carlisle, he was nothing but loving to her, and from what I examined, she absolutely adored him.

"Why is she upset?" I asked. Maybe there were special circumstances.

"All I did was tell her it was time to take measurements, like I do every Sunday," he replied, his eyes staring into space as a thoughtful look swept over his features. "She immediately got upset, crying and yelling about how she didn't want to be measured, then she bolted up into her room and locked her door. When I tried to go in and talk to her about it, she yelled at me to go away." He finished, and to my surprise, he pouted. Like, a full on 'little kid whose candy just got stolen' pout. Esme went over to him, wrapping her pale arms around his waist.

"We haven't heard from her since, not that we can hear anything anyway with Emmett and Jasper playing Destroy All Humans in the living room." Esme said the last part in an irritated tone, not hiding her disapproval of the game. I laughed beside myself, having played the game before. It _was _entertaining, although a little degrading to the poor, oblivious humans in the game.

"What is with her lately, she's been picking fights more and more often, it's getting out of hand." Edward said. Unlike Esme, his irritation was not towards the game, but his daughter's behavior. I knew that he was getting tired of her attitude, but he was also getting tired of seeing her cry. It killed him to see her upset, and I can only assume how paranoid he must feel with her bursting into tears over every little thing. He was lost, plain and simple.

"I'm not sure Edward, it _is _normal for young children to throw fits every now and again, but not this frequently. Maybe she's hiding something from us?" Carlisle said this more as a question, leaving room for our own input on the situation.

"Perhaps, maybe Bella and I should talk to her, you know, girl to girl." Esme offered, staring up at us as a confirmation. I shook my head and together we began are trek up to my daughters room. When we reached the door, I knocked lightly, hoping to get a response from just that. No such luck.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, can Nana and I come in?" I wasn't sure if there was a response or not, the only thing I could hear was the sound of screaming humans coming from downstairs. Shaking my head, I quickly reached above the door on the eve and grabbed the spare key. I opened the door and walked in, sitting on the bed next to the little kid sized bump in the covers. "Nessie, I know you're upset, but you shouldn't talk to Grandpa Carlisle that way. He's upset now too because he doesn't know what he did wrong. And you know just as well as I, that a confused Carlisle is a crazy Carlisle." I went to pull back the covers, just to see her reaction to my words.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. Both he and Carlisle were up in a flash, questioning my scream with panicky eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, calming down. Esme was frantically searching the room while I answered.

"Renesmee isn't here Edward, her door was locked and she bunched up some pillows under her blankets!" I was freaking out, she had never gone so far as to run away before, but what could have been so horrible that it drove her away." His eyes widened along with Carlisle's as the panic set in once more.

"What, you mean she snuck out! When, how, where, what-," Edward growled low in his chest before yelling. "Emmett! Jasper! Damn it turn that shit off and get up here!" I had never heard him cuss like that before, at least not in a malicious way.

"This is Papa Bear and Sergeant Stress-reliever, reporting for duty, what is our mission Mr. Mind-rapist." I almost laughed at the look on Jasper and Edward's faces as Emmett said this, _almost._

"Well, _Papa Bear, _you and Sergeant Stress-reliever are coming with me to find Renesmee, who wouldn't have been able to sneak out if you hadn't been playing that crude game in the first place!" He hissed, venom coating his words. Emmett continued to talk, as though he hadn't heard him.

"And where is Lieutenant Loch Ness, you should keep a better eye on her Mr. Mind-rapist, or Colonel Klutz might discharge y-, wait, did you say Nessie's missing, what the hell are we doing standing here then!" Emmett ran out of the room, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and myself hot on his tail. By the time we reached the door, both Rosalie and Alice had joined us, coming out from their respective rooms.

"Emmett, you and Rose take towards the road then travel west, towards Port Angeles. Jasper, Alice, you two head South towards the mountains, then double back towards the house. Esme, you and Carlisle go North, Bella and I will go east towards the cabin, and then continue closer to the boundary line on the Res." They all nodded. "If you get wind of her, call us immediately, but don't lose track of her." Once again they nodded before taking off as directed.

"Come on Bella, let's go."

"Edward, what if something's really wrong, what if she'd hurt, or scared, or sick, what if-," I was silenced by his cool lips as they crashed down onto mine.

"I'm sure she's fine, we just have to find her." He reassured me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before taking his hand. He squeezed it once before letting go and beginning to run. I flowed off to the side, running with my eyes shut. I took deep breaths as I ran, taking in every scent, trying with all I had to pick up even the slightest trace of my daughters unique scent.

Edward and I covered the several miles that led to our cabin, hoping in vain that she would be there, locked in her room. No such luck, she wasn't there either.

"I think I'll go towards the reservation, maybe see if I can find Seth running around." Edward said. I think out of all the wolves, Edward got along with Seth the best. But that's a different story.

"I'll go towards the direction of the meadow then." I told him. He hugged me once, assuring me that we would find her, before darting off into the night. I watched his figure until I could no longer make out his silhouette, before turning on my heel and shooting through the tree's. Had I not been searching for someone, I would have enjoyed the time to myself, running through the dark with nothing but the moon and stars to light my way. I looked up to see the snow begin to softly fall in white flakes, covering the already blanketed forest floor. Even in the midst of daydreaming I couldn't miss the smell that hit me as I stood on the outskirts of the meadow. Vanilla and roses is what it smelled like, and it was coming from the quivering form sitting in the center of the meadow.

I slowly approached my daughter, admiring the fact that surrounded by the snow and lit up by the moonlight, she looked like a fallen angel. Her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped around her knees, silent tears cascading from her dark chocolate eyes. _Angels shouldn't cry_, I thought.

"Renesmee," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her thin frame. She seemed smaller then usual, maybe because she spends so much time hauled up in her room, and not enough time eating. "What's wrong baby, this isn't like you. Is it because Jacob isn't here, he'll be back soon. He just has to sort some things out with Sam; he said it would only take a few days. You can tell me anything Renesmee, I promise." Her eyes opened briefly before they shut once more. I was about to give up when she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mama, I'm being such a burden on all of you. It's just… it isn't fair. I'm always inside, accept when we go hunting, and the only person who isn't a vampire or werewolf I get to play with is Grandpa Charlie. I want to have a normal friend and do _normal _things, like playing tag, or catching crickets. And I know I can't because I grow to quick, but it's just hard. I'm trying, really I am, but every time I try I end up getting upset. I'm sorry for running away Mama, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." She sobbed as she buried her head into my chest.

I knew I should have called Edward, but I had to comfort my Renesmee first. She was my top priority at the moment.

"Oh Nessie, you shouldn't have to be so strong, you're supposed to be happy and carefree. None of us had any idea how upset you were. And I know how much you want to have a normal life, and you have no idea how much you're father and I wish we could give you that, but it just isn't possible. The thing is Renesmee, we are vampires, we aren't normal, that's just the way we are. We can't try to be something we're not, at least not to that degree. Perhaps can figure out a way you can play with someone your age, but I cannot guarantee you a normal life. Sometimes, you just have no choice. You get the life you're given, and you can't change the past. You just have to live life with what you have." I told her. I knew she might not understand fully, heck, I didn't quite understand myself, but maybe it would help ease her worries.

She continued to cry, but her sobs had quieted to nothing more then hiccups. I brushed the hair out of her face as I stared into her eyes. The sadness I saw didn't belong in the eyes of a girl so young, but I knew there was nothing I could do to truly console my little girl. I locked gazes with her, and for the millionth time in my life, I felt _helpless. _

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. I'm going through a bit of a depression right now. I just found out that the guy I'm hopelessly in love with loves one of my best friends. I'll call her sparkles for the time being. Sparkles is everything I always wanted to be, and even though she's my friend, and even though it's selfish, I can't help but be jealous. It's killing me, because I can't stand hating one of my friends, but I can't stand losing **_**him **_**either. So now I'm here, crying. As much as I hate Hilary Duff, I can't stop listening to the song, Who's That Girl. That's exactly how I feel right now. Ugh, anyway, sorry for ranting about my issues. I'll try to make the next chapter less depressing. At least we know why Nessie's been freaking out. Bye Bye!**


	6. free

Yes! Another chapter out before I leave to San Francisco. This chapter is also happier, considering the fact that it's after midnight and I'm on a caffeine and sugar rush. Never mix starbucks with pixie sticks… Any who! Hope you love it.

Renesmee pov

I sat in my Mama's lap with my eyes open, looking, but not truly seeing as she held me. The falling snow mixed with the gentle breeze made it seem like we were in a snow globe. I definitely felt like a snow globe, like someone had just shaken me senseless. Or maybe a can of soda would be better. One that had been tossed from place to place, person to person, then opened by some poor unsuspecting kid. _Or on my poor unsuspecting mother. _I thought to myself as I tried to stifle a giggle. My Mama looked down at me like I had just sprouted two heads and a pair wings, which is pretty close considering I just ran away from home and had a…_hmm, what did Uncle Jazz call it? _Oh yeah! I had a brief mental and psychological breakdown like Daddy!This only brought out a whole new round of giggles.

"Renesmee Carlie! What on Earth are you laughing about?" My Mama asked, sounding slightly hysterical. Her words however, brought me out of my laughing fit. What _was_ I laughing about? The longer I thought about it, the more I realized that there was no single thing that caused me to laugh, I was simply happy. Sitting here with my Mama in the snow covered meadow made me feel so loved, so safe and cared for. How could I not laugh, with all these carefree and happy emotions running through my veins? _I wonder if this is why Aunt Ally jumps around like a spaz all the time, because she's so happy. _

"I'm just happy Mama. I'm sorry that I ran away. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can promise that it will hopefully be for a more, er…sane reason." I smiled as I turned in her lap to face her, before leaning up to peck her on the cheek. "I love you Mama!" I murmured as I snuggled into her chest, my emotions having finally settled. As I relaxed, I finally began to register the cold of the melting snow that was seeping into my clothes.

"Um, Mama, can we go home, I'm getting cold." My teeth had already begun to chatter, and I could feel my legs and feet going numb. Mama seemed to snap out of her statue pose and quickly jumped to her feat, me planted firmly in her arms. She smiled down at me as she swept my bangs out of my eyes before taking off in the direction of the house. With the gentle motion from Mama's running and the warmth from her body, I soon found myself in a battle to keep my eyes open. As I yawned, I could see Mama pull something out of her jacket pocket, it looked like her cell phone.

"Edward, call the others. I found her and we're on our way home." She spoke in a whisper so low that I almost didn't catch it, but upon hearing it I felt another wave of guilt hit me, this time for my Grandpa Carlisle. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him. There really was no justification for it. He hadn't done anything to make me angry, I was just upset in general. _I hope he forgives me. _

"Yes Edward, she's fine…no she's not hurt, maybe a little cold, but-. No, I don't think so-, because she was just giggling like a crazy person, that's why! Ugh, Edward, relax! I don't know! What, Edward what does that- okay, okay, I'll ask-." I looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Renesmee, sweetheart, are you hungry?" I looked up at her, completely confused by the random question.

"A little bit, I guess?" My reply sounded more like a question then an answer, but oh well.

"She says a little bit- how does that have anything to do with our situation Edward! Just call the others and we'll see you at home, okay! Good, I love you too, alright, bye." She sighed while shaking her head before her eyes opened to peer down at me. "I think your father has finally lost him mind sweetheart," she laughed, the sound making me beam up at her. _But it was bound to happen._ I thought to her using my gift. _It was bound to happen. _

Edward's pov

I had just about given up when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I slid to a stop, sending snow flying in every direction before all but ripping my cell from my coat pocket.

"Bella, please tell me you have good news!" I asked, sounding hysterical even to my own ears.

"Edward, call the others. I found her and we're on our way home." My angel whispered as I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, is she okay, is she hurt!" I questioned.

"Yes, Edward she's fine… no she's not hurt, maybe a little cold but-."

"Is she still upset, is she angry?" I interrupted, my voice raising a level in volume as I started to panic. Although in my defense I think it's absolutely reasonable that I should be a bit overprotective. Renesmee _is _my little girl after all.

"No, I don't think so-."

"Are you sure, how can you be sure! Have you asked her, what did she say?"

"Because she was just giggling like a crazy person, that's why!"

"But Bella-!"

"Ugh, Edward, relax!"

"Why did she run away, is she angry with us, did we do anything wrong?"

"I don't know!"

"Is she hungry?" I asked. There was a moment of silence on the other end before Bella spoke back up.

"Edward, what does that-?"

"Ask her if she's hungry!" I interrupted once more, pushing Bella to simply do as I asked this once.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask-." I sighed once more as I listened to the silence on the other end. I knew I was probably acting irrational, and maybe a bit out of my mind, but I couldn't help it. Renesmee had never run away before. Yes she's thrown tantrums and locked herself away from us, but never has she run away. It worried me, what could have possibly upset my baby so much that it made her feel the need to leave. When Bella had said she was gone, I had literally gone into panic mode, of father mode. Either would suffice in this case. I had never felt so afraid, not knowing if she was hurt, or scared, or upset. It was absolutely unsettling and agonizing to fell so helpless.

"She says a little bit." I was brought back to reality by my loves voice, which sounded slightly worried. Whether that worry was for Renesmee or my sanity, I can't say for sure.

"Is she tired?" I asked once more. Waiting anxiously for Bella's answer.

"How does that have anything to do with our situation, Edward?" I mentally scoffed at her.

"Bella, it has everything-!"

"Just call the others a we'll see you at home, alright!" I huffed angrily into the receiver before I gave a reply. Hopefully she saw how irritating she was being.

"Fine, love you." I said eventually.

"Good, I love you too-."

"But be sure to keep her warm," I said.

"Alright, bye." I gave my goodbye and listened as the dial tone signaled the end of our conversation. I stared up into the cloud-covered sky, catching small glimpses of the stars that lay beyond. Snow was gently drifting down in sliver flakes, each one unique and different. _Just like Renesmee. _I thought to myself with a smile. Glancing back down at my cell, I remembered that I was supposed to call the others. I walked over to one of the fallen trees, hopping up to sit cross-legged on its bigger branches, and began to dial my family's numbers. I called Carlisle and Esme first, and then Emmett and Rosalie, but when I went to call Jasper and Alice, neither of them picked up.

I then realized that they were probably in the mountains, out of cell service range. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, with Alice being able to see the future, but she couldn't really see Nessie. And so the internal battle began. _Should I go strait home to Renesmee and Bella and leave Jasper and Alice to figure it out on their own, or do I go track them down and then go home?_ The answer was obvious, but that didn't mean I had to like it. _You two better be easy to find. _

Renesmee pov

When we reached the house, Mama bolted right up the stairs and into my room, quickly changing me out of my wet clothes and into my Invader Zim pajama's. They were my favorite because they had cute little Gir's all over the pants, and the top had Zim and Dib on it. They were back to back, trying to look tough… and failing. Mama then proceeded to grab one of my big poofy blanket and a pillow from off my bed before scooping me up and dashing back down the stairs. Mama set me down on the couch when we reached the living room, and I giggle as I swayed from the overwhelming sense of vertigo that had engulfed me. I laughed as I fell onto my side, smiling up at my mother who was eyeing me suspiciously.

She rose an eyebrow at my odd behavior, but I just shrugged, not really having an explanation and too lazy to think one up. Just then I heard the door bang open, followed by four white blurs. These so called 'white blurs' swarmed around me. Glomping and strangling me with love. I would have usually complained, but I was too busy searching out the person I desperately needed to talk to. Finally I spotted him, leaning on his shoulder in the doorway to the living room.

"Grandpa Carlisle!" I yelled as I somehow managed to squirm my way out of the mush pit, before flinging myself into his open arms. I nuzzled into his chest and my arms wrapped around his neck as I mumbled my apologies profusely into his shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't understand a word I was saying, heck, I didn't even know, but I hoped he got the message.

"Apology accepted Renesmee." He whispered into my ear. I placed my hand on his cheek, telling him what was on my mind. "I love you too." He laughed. He _laughed. I'm attempting to give a heartfelt apology and he has the nerve to laugh at me. _I thought about commenting on it, but decided to hold my tongue.

"Where are Alice, Jasper and Edward?" Mama asked, bringing everyone out of lala land.

"Right here." A voice said, I new that voice. Calm, collected, strong, with a slight hint of underlying hysteria. It was the same voice that comforted me when I had nightmares, and the one who sang to me when I was sad. It was a voice I loved to hear, accept when being lectured or reprimanded.

"Daddy!" I cried as I scrambled out of Grandpa Carlisle's arms and into my daddy's awaiting ones. His cool arms encircled me, holding me tightly against his chest as he nuzzled his nose into my hair. He sighed a sigh of what I thought was relief before he spoke. His tone was not angry, or upset, simply pleading.

"Don't ever do that again Renesmee, ever. I was worried sick about you. You could have been hurt or gotten lost, or abducted by some psychotic freak. The list goes on and on." I tried so hard, I really did, but the giggles were unstoppable. He glared at me half-heartedly, wondering why I was laughing.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Daddy, but I don't think I'm to blame for you being insane." I looked up, my giggles starting to die down, only to see Daddy staring at me, jaw practically on the floor.

"I am _not _insane, who told you that." He scoffed.

"Well, Mama said so," I replied.

"Bella, how could you-."

"Then Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em, Aunt Ally, Auntie Rose, Jakey, Seth, Tanya, Eleazar, not to mention Carmen, Kate, Nana, Grandpa Carlisle, Paul, Embry, Sam, Jared and Leah, but she doesn't really count." I finished. Daddy looked shocked, his eyes wide, and his mouth one again on the floor. The laughter of my family rang clear through the house. I smiled sheepishly up at Daddy, asking for forgiveness although it wasn't really needed. He stared at me for a moment more before a crooked smile made its way onto his lips.

"You are just one big bucket of giggles aren't you little missy. Well, what do you think of this." I didn't even truly have time to register his words before his hands were on me. Putting pressure on my sides and on my kneecaps, making me squeal from the tickling sensations. He finally stopped after forcing me to beg for mercy, leaving my to lie on the floor panting next to where he was crouched down. He then once again scooped me up into his arms, holding me lovingly while stroking my hair. It was then I felt it, the pressure I had felt in my heart, and the weight on my shoulders had disappeared like shadows in the sun. Leaving me feeling light and happy. I was finally _free._

Does anyone else have this problem? Whenever I am typing, I have this tendency to push the caps lock button instead of the 'a' button. It's really irritating. Anyway, aside from that, please review. Tell me if you loved it, liked it, were neutral about it, disliked it, hated it, loathed it, or even if you just think I'm a loony. I love reviews, I really do. Any suggestions, moments you would like to see, fun things you like to do, or places you want me to incorporate into my story are welcome and needed. All right, I'll try to update soon. ByeBye! =)


	7. Boys, Beaches, and Burger King

**I'm so sorry all you amazingly wonderful people who have waited for me to update. I know I suck, but with High School starting and all my honors classes plus my Grandpa being put into a nursing home, and all that other crap, I really haven't had the time to update. These next two chapters have been sitting here unfinished for almost 6 months. You awesome people who have put up with me just kick butt, and I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. So it should be up sometime this weekend or Monday. Okay, so here's the next chapter for you all. Oh, and EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE. I DON'T REMEMBER IF I PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, SO HERE IT IS. Phew, what a mouthful. ~RosesAndStripes**

Edward pov

"C'mon Daddy! I don't want to be late. Gah! You're too slow!" I raised an eyebrow at the small little girl attempting to push me out of the living room and into the garage. I had promised Renesmee that I would drive her to the boundary line seeing as Jacob had finally finished working things out with Sam, but that didn't mean I was overly thrilled about handing my daughter over to him.

"Where's your patience Nessie, you know they say good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah, well I don't want 'good things' I want to see Jakey, and the faster we go the sooner _that _happens so how about you get into the car, put you foot on the pedal and… move!" I chuckled at her determination as she continued exerting all of her strength to attempt to move me.

"You get that from your mother you know, your inability to wait patiently. But seeing as I did promise-."

"Finally! Now let's go so I can spend some time with Jakey!"

"Have it your way." I shrugged, feigning nonchalance as I grabbed my keys off of the counter.

"Haha! Hey Bells, how does it feel to be married to the Burger King?" It's amazing how one little outburst was enough to make the whole house stop what they were doing to look at Emmett. Jasper paused the game he was playing, Bella put down her book, Esme stopped dusting and Alice and Rose put down their magazines. Even Renesmee, who usually laughed at Emmett's jokes regardless if they were funny or not, just stared at my big oaf of a brother.

"That doesn't make any sense at all Uncle Em," Nessie chirped from next to me, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

"Yes it does,"

"No it doesn't,"

"Yep,"

"Nope,"

"Uh huh,"

"Mmm, whatever you say Uncle Em, whatever you say." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as Emmett huffed angrily from his spot on the couch. I coughed into my hand as an attempt to hide my laugher, which _might_ have worked had my family not been vampires.

"Eddie, look what you did! Poor Nessie will have to forever live with the burden of sarcasm and it's all your fault. You and your stupid genes!" I rolled my eyes at him before realizing that Renesmee had rolled her eyes as well, complimenting Emmett's previous accusation.

"There would be no need for her to be sarcastic if you didn't do things to flaunt your stupidity Emmett, and don't call me Eddie." A deep growl erupted from his chest as I smirked at him.

Peals of laughter could be heard around the house as the others broke down at his expense. Emmett's growls suddenly ceased as he crossed his arms over his chest like a toddler, a full-blown pout gracing his lips.

"It's alright honey, I love you anyway." Rosalie cooed between her giggles. Her words only furthered his frustration as he sunk into the cushions of the couch, his thoughts filled with profanities all directed at me.

As I watched the others crowd around Emmett laughing and teasing him, I felt a slight tugging on my jeans. I looked down to see Renesmee raising her arms, silently asking to be held. I complied, lifting her to rest in my arms as she placed her hand against my frozen cheek. A brief image of Jacob appeared making her request obvious. She wanted to get going.

"Alright sweetheart, let's go see Jake." We said our brief goodbyes to the family before I carried her out of the house towards the car. I shifted her so she rested against my hip as I unlocked the door before placing her gently into her booster seat. Nessie made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat as I sped around to sit in the drivers seat.

"Daddy," she whined, "why do I have to sit in this stupid thing, it's not like you're going to crash!" I laughed quietly under my breath before replying.

"Because sweetheart, those are the rules. Besides, Grandpa Charlie would be very upset if he were to find out that I let his Granddaughter break the law." She sighed in resignation and settled for looking out the window as we sped along the winding driveway. It was quiet for a while before Renesmee's voice sounded from behind me.

"Um, Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" I was confused, she sounded so unsure of something. I could have probably just searched her mind, but I usually try to give her some privacy seeing as she's my daughter and all.

"Christmas is coming up soon," That's what she was worried about?

"Yes, in less then two weeks now. Is something wrong Ness?" My eyes darted to the rear view mirror to see her staring down at her hands with a calculating expression.

"Not really, it's just that…I don't know what to get Mama." I laughed out loud at this making her flip her head up to glare at me. My eyes softened as I took in the obvious distress marring her features.

"Renesmee, your mother would be happy with anything, even if all you did was hug her she'd probably throw a happy fit." I watched as she threw her hands up, an exasperated moan falling from her lips.

"Well that was absolutely no help at all!"

"You could compose something for her." I offered.

"You mean like on the piano?" Her voice was soft as her mind digested the idea.

"Sure, I'll even help you if you'd like." I smiled internally as her eyes widened along with the smile that had been slowly forming on her face.

"Really Daddy! Oh this is so perfect, but how will we be able to practice with her always in the house?" My heart soared, the thought of writing a song with my daughter filling me with happiness.

"You and I will talk about it later, now come on. Jacob is almost more impatient then you are." She seemed to snap back to reality upon the realization that we were no longer moving. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and was around opening her door before she could move to undo the safety belts herself.

I gently bent down and unbuckled her before pulling her up to rest on my hip. Once assuring that she was comfortable I began walking towards where I knew Jacob was waiting in his rabbit.

"Alright, be good for Jacob okay. I love you." I told her as I hugged her to my chest. She smiled up at me and I felt her warm, pale arms wrap themselves around my neck.

"I promise and I love you too Daddy." With that I carefully lowered her to the ground and watched as she skipped gracefully over to where Jacob was waiting to lift her into his arms. I watched her wave goodbye to me as they drove off in his rabbit and waved back with a half-hearted smile. I then decided to go home and figure out a way to get Bella out of the house for a while. That way Nessie can start on her song.

My grin widened to a full out smile as I headed back towards the Volvo. _And why the hell did Emmett call me the Burger King?_

Renesmee pov

"Jakey!" I squealed as he lifted me into his arms. I hadn't seen him for almost a week, which was much, much too long in my opinion. He scooped me up and crushed me to his chest and I could feel the deep laughter that erupted from him.

"I missed you too, Nessie! Now let's go before your dad changes his mind." I giggled into his shirt as I buried my face into the nape of his neck. Daddy and the family always complained about how bad he smelled, but I thought he smelled good.

I groaned once more as he set me into _another _stupid booster seat thingy. I swear if I someday rule the world those will be the first to go, then maybe celery. Ugh, the accursed celery, why someone would willingly eat that stuff is beyond me.

I scowled as Jakey laughed at me before I turned as much as I could in the booster seat to wave goodbye to Daddy. He waved back, a small smile on his face before we turned a corner and I could no longer see him.

"So, Jacob" I began, suddenly serious, "Mind telling me what was _so_ important that you had to up and leave for a week without even coming to _visit_!" I glared at him through the rearview mirror like I had to Daddy earlier. I was satisfied by the sight of him fidgeting nervously under my sharp gaze, feeling my anger recede as he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry Ness, but I had to work out some stuff with S-,"

"I know, I know. Stuff with _Sam, _I meant what _kind _of stuff." I interrupted, my anger rising once more. I was sick of everyone telling me the same thing; I just wanted to know _what _he was doing.

"Oh, you know. Pack stuff." A low growl sounded from my chest as my eyes began to darken considerably. Another trait I got from Daddy. His gaze lifted up to the mirror once again, shocked. I honestly wasn't all that surprised considering that I had _never _growled at him like _that_ before.

"I could guess that much Jacob Black, now are you going to be serious or am I going to have to force you to tell me?" I tried my best to sound just like Daddy does when he's angry with Uncle Em and Uncle Jazzy.

I kept my face expressionless, my voice even with just the slightest tremor of rage, and let my eyes express all of my anger. Apparently it worked because Jakey was staring at me wide-eyed with his jaw on the floor. Of coarse my victory was short lived when he realized the empty threat.

"You'll _force _me. How are you, little Nessie, going to force me to tell you?" His laughing only further grated my nerves as I attempted to think up a quick solution.

But what could I do? He was stronger and bigger and I didn't _really _want to hurt him. I wasn't as threatening as Mama, and it's not like I could actually do any damage to him like Daddy could. And then it hit me. Daddy.

"Either you tell me, or I'll call Daddy and say I want to go home." This was perfect. I knew for a fact that Jakey didn't want me to leave, so my plan was fool proof.

"I-I can't tell you Nessie, I'm sorry." I narrowed my eyes before reaching into the pocket of my jacket and pulling out the small silver phone Daddy had given me. Jake's eyes widened further before they became somber once again.

"Why not? Is it because you don't trust me?" I asked. Although I kept up my façade I couldn't help the tiny stab of pain in my heart from the thought of him believing me to be untrustworthy.

"Of coarse I trust you Nessie!" he laughed, his eyes beginning to sparkle again. "I can't tell you because it would ruin your Christmas gift." Well that certainly wasn't what I expected. I blinked twice before reluctantly stuffing my phone back into my pocket, a light pink sweeping over my cheeks when I realized how childish I had just acted.

"I guess that's okay then." Jakey smiled at me through the rearview mirror, and I couldn't help the small grin that made its way onto my face. "What are we doing today anyway?" It only occurred to me then that I had no clue at all.

"I was thinking maybe you would want to go down to the beach with me. Seth, Quil, Sam and the others are going to go cliff diving, and then later we're all going back to Emily's house."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I exclaimed as I bounced up and down as much as the stupid booster seat would allow. Maybe I wasspending too much time with Aunty Alice after all.

Jacob barked out a laugh that ricocheted off the walls of the rabbit, the sound making my ears ring in the best way possible. I sat back against the seat; content for the moment to just watch the trees pass by the window as we flew along the streets of La Push. It wasn't long before the trees and shrubbery began to thin and I could see the faintest hint of the blue and gray waves against the rocks.

"We're here." With those two words being said I hastily clawed at the black straps the kept me secured inside of the infernal contraption that was my booster seat. Hearing the satisfying click that signaled my escape, I threw the belts over my head and flung the door open, almost hitting Jake in the process.

"Whoa Ness, in a hurry much. You can relax, I can guarantee you that the ocean isn't going anywhere anytime soon!" His words reached deaf ears as I raced down the path towards where I could see the familiar silhouettes that were my second family, my excitement increasing with every step.

**Okay, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me seeing as how I deserve it after keeping you all waiting so long. If anyone gets my joke, my friend said that a while ago and I couldn't help but think of Emmett when he did. lol. It's a really stupid joke I know, but oh well. And as I said the next chapter will be out either sometime this weekend or on Monday. Love you bunches!**

**~RosesAndStripes**

**p.s. I might be adding some new characters, so if you want a character to possibly get in, just tell me...**

**Name**

**Age**

**Birthday**

**Gender**

**Species **

**Hair color**

**Hair style**

**Height**

Eye Color

**Hobbies**

**Personality**

**Fears**

**Weaknesses**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**And anything else you want me to know. I can't guarantee I'll use your character, but who knows. If I do I'll be sure to give you credit for their creation. Also, ideas are always helpful, so if you have any let me know. =) **


	8. Three legged Wonder Mutt

**Here we go! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

"Nessie!" Seth was the first one to spot me as I ran at a human pace towards the awaiting bon fire. He scooped me up into his arms as soon as I was in reach, his light chuckles mixing with my bell-like laughter.

"Uncle Seth! I missed you a bunch." I informed him as I snuggled up against his warm chest.

"Really now, how much did you miss me, this much?" He set me down in order to hold out his hands about a foot apart. I shook my head vigorously before responding.

"Nope, I missed you _this _much." I held out my hands as far as they would go, before breaking into several fits of giggles. Uncle Seth just laughed and mussed my hair before walking off to talk to Paul and Colin.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of the cool air hitting my lungs. It really wasn't what could be considered a nice day to go to the beach, what with it being the middle of winter and all, but of coarse werewolves' body temperatures are much higher then those of normal humans, so it was perfect for them.

I looked over to see Claire sitting all bundled up next to Emily who was talking with Sam about something.

I hummed as I skipped my way over to them, my white fur jacket swishing with my movements. Aunt Alice had thrown a fit when I had put on my normal jacket, complaining about how boring it was.

Instead she put me in a big, white, sleeveless overcoat/poncho thingy that had white fur lining the edges. Under that I had on a tight white turtleneck sweatshirt and white sweatpants that were tucked into furry boots that were, you guessed it, white. She said, and I quote 'but Nessie, white makes you looks like an angel, don't you want to look all pretty for Jacob?"

I had looked over to Uncle Jazz with a pleading expression, but he had just smiled and shrugged.

"Hey Remy!" Claire yelled, waving her arms around. She's been calling me Remy for almost a year and a half now. I smiled and waved back as I ran the rest of the way to her.

"Hey Claire, where's Quil?" She pouted as I said this, making me regret asking.

"He's jumpin' off the cliffs over there with Embry and Jared," she huffed as she crossed her arms. Her bottom lip jutted out in a very overdramatic pout.

"Why didn't you go over to jump with him?" I asked as I glanced over at the small silhouettes of the guys about 100 meters away or so. It looked like Paul was flailing his arms around…weird.

"He said it was too high for a little girl and that I had to stay over here. But it's no fun!" The little light bulb flicked on in my head as I came up with a plan. I motioned with my finger for her to lean closer to me before I whispered into her ear.

"How 'bout we sneak up the road to the cliffs there, Paul told me last time that only the bravest people jumped from those." Her eyes widened as they sparkled with mischief; apparently she liked my plan.

"Oh, but how would we get away from Sammy and Emily." I thought about that for a moment. How _would _we get away from Sam and Emily? Then I snapped my fingers as I leaned in again.

"Just follow my lead, 'kay!" She nodded her head.

Together we skipped over to where Sam and Emily had moved in order to feel the heat from the fire.

"Um, Emily?" I asked sweetly while tilting my head to the side and looking up at her from under my eyelashes. I could see her melting and had to fight the urge to grin evilly.

"Yes, little one?"

"Can Claire and I go pick some of the flowers near the road?" Cue the extra innocence.

"Why do you need flowers?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"For Jakey of coarse!" I made sure to sound slightly offended, as if him not knowing was a crime. He just blanched before looking away.

"Of coarse you can, would you like me to come with you?" Emily asked. She was so nice; too bad I had to say no.

"No, it's okay. We need you and Sammy to stay here so it looks like everything's normal. That way it won't ruin the surprise!" I said, using my signature I-get-what-I-want-because-I'm-so-cute smile. Her eyes got wide and I could practically hear her thoughts. They were probably along the lines of _'awwww.'_

"Alright, you do that and me and Sam will stay right here. Just be careful okay." We both nodded our heads before trotting off towards the road.

The second we knew we were out of earshot Claire turned to me grinning.

"That was a-MAZING! You totally fooled 'em Remy!" I just laughed before taking her hand and pulling her along.

I had seen the high cliffs a few times when on walks with Jakey or Uncle Seth, so I knew where they were, but I had never jumped from them before. Heck, I hadn't ever jumped off a 'cliff' in my whole life. Daddy was extremely against the idea of me cliff jumping, although I don't know why. Mama said it had something to do with her though.

We continued walking up the road until we reached the turnout. Once there we followed the small dirt trail that lead through the trees up to the peak.

When we got close enough to the edge, the two of us sank to our knees and crawled over. With our finger curled over the lip at the cliffs end, we both tilted our heads to peer over into the dark abyss below.

"_Whoa._"

It was a little bit scarier than I had thought it would be, what with the freezing dark blue, almost black waves crashing violently over the jagged rocks sending white spray into the air with every hit. It was also a lot higher up then the cliffs that Jake was jumping off.

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this after all." I whispered as I slowly began to stand up and back away from the edge.

"Yeah, I think so too." Claire carefully got off her knees and stood next to me as we continued to watch the waves while the harsh wind whipped our hair around our faces. I sighed, knowing that we had to get back to the others before they got suspicious.

"We should go-,"

"Nessie!" Jake yelled. Startled, I turned on my heel to face him, losing my balance in the process.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I felt my eyes widen as I began to fall backwards, the wind blowing me all but off my feet. I could see Jake sprinting towards us; hear him yelling my name frantically as he reached out for me. My hand reached for him as well, but one big gust of air was all it took to make me lose the last bit of traction I had.

"_Jake!_" My scream shattered the air, catching on the wind as I was catapulted towards the angry ocean beneath me. The icy wind stung my face and eyes as I dropped, free falling at unimaginable speeds. Though I was terrified, I couldn't help but feel the adrenalin racing through my veins. I screamed again, but this time for a whole different reason. It was like a roller coaster, fast and terrifying. I shut my eyes tightly, as I let my muscles relax.

Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around me, encasing my whole body. I squinted my eyes against the rushing air and was only allowed a brief glimpse of Jacob's face before we crashed into the waves.

The force of the impact knocked the wind out of me, and without thinking I opened my mouth to inhale. Water immediately flooded my lungs as the air was forced past my lips. I struggled, attempting to get out of Jacob's hold in order to reach the surface. It seemed he got the cue, for we immediately began to rise towards the light I could see so close above us.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes flew open as I choked and coughed up whatever water was in my lungs. The first thing I registered was that my throat was raw and my head hurt as well as the rest of my body.

"Nessie." I heard Jake's strangled whisper before my shaking form was pulled to his warm chest. I welcomed the warmth, since my body had just begun to register how cold I was. My coat and sweatshirt were gone, leaving me in my soaking wet t-shirt, sweatpants and boots with my hair plastered to my neck and face.

I coughed once more before falling silent and burying my face into his chest.

"Here sweetheart," I heard Emily say as a blanket got wrapped around my shoulders.

"We should get her near the fire where it's warm." Sam was right, being near the fire did sound good, I wasn't sure how much colder I could get before I was sure my blood would freeze.

"J-jake," I coughed out. He shushed me and brushed the hair out of my face. He gently lifted me up into his arms as he stood and began walking towards where the others sat. Once there, he sat down on the ground with his back against one of the fallen logs and sat me on the ground next to him.

I could feel the stares of the group on my face as I curled into a ball, hiding my eyes. I felt scared and ashamed, scared because I didn't know what was going to happen, and ashamed because I had done something deceitful. I felt unwanted tears well up in my eyes and tried unsuccessfully to hold them back so that the others wouldn't notice.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Uncle Seth asked as he came to sit next to me on the ground. I simply shook my head yes, too cowardly to look up at him. He sighed before leaning over and scooping me up into a bear hug to rival Uncle Em's. "None of us are mad at you, Ness. We're just worried. After all, that was quite some trip you took there."

There were a few chuckles from the group before another voice piped up from the left.

"Oh man, that means the little leech jumped off the high cliffs before any of us! Shit, that was gonna be my title!" I couldn't help but giggle with the rest at how honestly upset Paul sounded. He usually wasn't the nicest of guys. In fact, I had been under the impression that he hated me period. But maybe I was wrong.

We all just sat around telling stories for a while, or at least the others told stories. I just stayed quiet since my throat still hurt. Jake was quiet too, which had me a little worried. I knew he was still angry with me, and I knew he was waiting until we were alone to lecture me.

"We should probably head over to Emily's place and make dinner before it gets too dark." Jared said from his spot next to Kim. Upon hearing the word food all the boys began grabbing things and putting them into the back of the trucks and cars.

Emily came over with some of Claire's extra clothes and took me to her car to help me change out of my wet outfit.

"That was pretty clever you know, the flower thing. Too bad instead of flowers you almost gave him a heart attack." Emily laughed. I know she meant it as a joke, but it still stung.

"I'm sorry Emily." I whispered. Her laughter ceased immediately as she hugged me tightly.

"I know, little one, so do the others. We understand that you two were just curious, and we also understand how you fell. You can probably blame your mom for that one, since you got the klutz gene from her." I smiled into her shoulder before pulling back. She smiled down at me before handing me a water bottle and sending me on my way.

I walked slowly, dreading the upcoming car ride with Jake. By the time I reached the Rabbit he was already in the front seat, leaving me to hop into the car and buckle myself in. The ride to Emily's house was even worse then I had feared. Jake didn't talk at all; in fact, he didn't show any form of even acknowledging my presence. He just drove on without a word or glance.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can honestly say I had never felt more relieved to be out of a car then I had at that moment.

Jake's silence had not disappeared as I had previously assumed it would, no. Instead he remained silent the entire ride, not once relaxing his tense posture. It made me feel that much more guilty about my offense and I was positive that if he didn't talk soon, I would end up begging on my knees for him to say _something _to break the awkward sheet of ice that had seemed to form between us.

The sound of laughter and the smell of hot chocolate permeated my senses as my feet landed with a quiet thud on the ground next to Jake's Rabbit. Without looking back I briskly strode towards the little house some twenty feet away, being mindful of the sneaky patches of ice that littered the ground around me.

I attempted to ignore the blood pounding in my ears as I listened to Jacob's rhythmic breathing behind me. Once again I was tempted to sneak a peak at his face, but somehow managed to squish the urge. My guilt would only double if I caught even the slightest glimpse of anger on his beautiful features. But what was I even feeling guilty about?

Sure, I lied in order to sneak off, but that in itself was only a minor offense. But I _did _potentially put Claire in danger too, so that's makes two strikes. But was falling really my fault, could I really be blamed for losing my footing? I suppose I could, but it seems a little unjustified seeing as how I wouldn't have even lost balance if Jake hadn't scared the crud out of me.

Don't get me wrong; I don't blame Jake for it either, how could I? _But that's exactly the point, _my mind argued, _it really wasn't anyone's fault, stuff just happens some times._ I subconsciously narrowed my eyes as I fought with myself internally, completely forgetting about the ice.

I made a high pitch noise in the back of my throat as I felt the earth slip once again out from beneath my feet. _Did I seriously just 'eep'? I thought girls only did that on t.v. _I landed on my butt with a small "mph", my legs spread out in front of me with my hands on the ground behind me, holding me up.

"Nessie! Please tell me your okay?" Jake's hands were suddenly everywhere, fluttering over my body searching for any noticeable damage. _Oh, so _now _he chooses to talk. _

I don't know why, but I suddenly found myself getting angry.

"Oh, so I'm not invisible anymore? I could have sworn I was, what with the way you've been avoiding talking to me." _Irrational, that's what you're being Nessie, purely irrational, _I scolded myself. I watched as Jake blinked his onyx eyes rapidly before he looked down, ashamed. _Ugh, now look what you did you jerk-face!_

"I'm sorry Jakey, I didn't mean it." I took advantage of the fact that he was kneeling at my level and quickly tucked my head under his chin, relishing as his skin's warmth encased my small frame. With a sigh of relief or resignation, I couldn't tell, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his nose into my hair.

"Yeah, me too." I looked up at him with curious eyes, before realization dawned on me.

"Yeah, you did kind of overreact," I agreed before my hands flew to mouth in order to muffle my childish giggles at his miffed expression. In all honesty, I wasn't even sure what was so funny; maybe today was just one way too hectic day.

"No, I believe _you _under reacted," his voice was much lighter now, the previous emotions swept away by our newfound entertainment.

"And how, might I ask, did you come to that completely untrue and ridiculous conclusion?" He shook his head, his hair flinging excess water into my face making me laugh as I attempted to push him away. What is it with all the longer haired guys in my family doing that, I mean seriously! First Uncle Jazzy and now Jakey too, maybe it's just a 'J' thing. _I think I'll see if Jared does it._

"You, cute little 2 year old you, just jumped off of a huge cliff into the ocean during, not only the middle of winter, but in the middle of winter in the state of Washington. And you think I'm _overreacting_?" His tone was playful but his eyes showed just how worried he really was.

"Well…technically I didn't jump." His eyes sparkled with mirth as he chuckled under his breath.

"You are definitely your mom's daughter. It was bad enough having to save her from drowning, and now you-,"

"Wait, what do you mean 'bad enough I had to save her'? I didn't know mama almost drowned. I didn't even know vampires _could _drown." His eyes widened as he stuttered out a response.

"W-well it was when your mom was human, so…yeah, it's not even really that important, haha, not important at all. Heh." He brought his left hand up to scratch his head, something I knew he did when he was put in an awkward position or situation. I raised an eyebrow at him accusingly, 'calling his bluff' as Uncle Jazzy would put it. He tilted his head up and looked into the sky before continuing. "If you really want to know you should probably ask her or Ed- I mean your dad, it's really not my story to tell."

I opened my mouth to argue, but thought better of it.

"So…you're not mad, right?" His head swiveled down so his eyes could lock on mine, the previous anxiety melting into happiness.

"Nope, I was more worried then mad. S'not like it was your fault or anything." I heaved out a sigh of relief, glad to have been forgiven.

"So, why were you so quiet and upset in the car earlier?" Once again his gaze traveled elsewhere, an unreadable look on his face.

"Heh, funny you should ask. I wasn't mad at all actually, I was just kind of freaking out a little." His laughter sounded slightly hysterical, and not in the good sense.

"What were you freaking out about, I mean it's not like I died or anything?"

"_Yeah, _you _didn't end up dead, but _I_ might."_ The mumble was so low that I almost didn't even catch it.

"What the _heck_ are you talking about Jake?" His words puzzled me. Was someone gonna hurt Jacob?

"Oh, it's nothing really, just me thinking about having to explain this to your dad. I was trying to figure out how to get away with my arms and legs still intact." I felt the color drain from my cheeks at the thought of explaining to daddy how I not only lied to Emily and Sam, but how I also ran off and got myself flung off the edge of a cliff.

"Ugh! I'll be lucky if I'm even allowed to walk down the hallway on my own after he hears about that. I'd have more freedom living in a giant bubble. In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to actually put me in one!" My whines were somewhat muffled as I pressed my face into the front of Jake's big jacket, hiding my now distress-filled pout.

"Attack of the Vampire daddy…ha!" I rolled my eyes at Jake's joke. It _was _kinda funny, but not funny enough to make me forget the upcoming encounter with the 'vampire daddy'.

"You won't find it so funny when you end up having to get a prosthetic leg, Jake. Actually, you could write a book about it. I see it now, a best seller, Jacob Black-the three legged wonder mutt. Heck, you could make it into a movie even." He laughed.

"Yeah, well we'll jump that hurdle when we reach it." He smiled as we walked towards the house.

"Hmm, good luck trying to jump itwith one leg, Jake."

**Yay, another chapter out! I know it's kind of a cliffy and it moved pretty fast, but I should have the next chapter out soon. Actually, I need some help. I need help choosing what kind of vacation our favorite vampires…and wonder mutt, will go on. I have a few things in mind, stuff that my family like to do, but I need some assistance, so I put up a poll for it. Check it out and let me know what you'd prefer. Also, again if anyone wants a character of theirs to be included, it's not a guarantee, but I will try my best to fit 'em in. The next chapter will be out soon, in like, 2 weeks at the latest. I do have a pretty busy schedule though, so sorry if it takes me a while. I won't forget about it though. Review please!**

**~RosesAndStripes**


End file.
